Diffusers are included in numerous devices including liquid crystal displays, rear projection display and other devices. These diffusers may be surface diffusers or bulk diffusers. The surface diffusers use surface topography and the differences in refractive indices to scatter light. Unfortunately surface diffusers typically scatter light over a narrow range of angles and may not scatter the light uniformly. The bulk diffusers use embedded elements such as glass beads or polymeric particles to scatter light. Unfortunately, the scattering provided by bulk diffusers results in backscattering that increases as the scattering angle of the bulk diffuser is increased. This backscattering reduces light throughput which is disadvantageous. Accordingly, there is a strong need in the art for diffusers that uniformly scatter light over a wide range of angles while maintaining good light throughput.